


The Me`tis

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: No summary given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Me`tis

##  The Me`tis 

##### Written by Lyn   
Comments? Write to us at lyntownsend@hotmail.com

  


Part one

As the four members of SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate portal on PR3-491, Daniel Jackson continued his diatribe.

"Surely, a computer that can come up with that many numbers for a planet, could be programmed to give it a name instead."

Jack O'Neill shook his head.

'Had Daniel talked all the way through the wormhole?'

He wouldn't be at all surprised.

As the others gathered their gear, he took the opportunity to scout the lay of the land. He liked to do that while they were still close to the DHD. Any nasty surprises and you could be out of there in a flash.

It looked like so many of the other planets they had explored and not unlike their own. The Stargate was situated on the crest of a slope, spread out in front of them were vast forests.

'More damn trees!' O'Neill thought.

Everything was covered in a heavy drift of crisp white snow and the chill wind that gusted across the group now and then, heralded more falls to come. Nestled against smaller hillocks in the distance, Jack could just make out what appeared to be a village.

Daniel pulled his anorak closer around him and wiped a smattering of snow from his glasses.

"Hate the cold" he grumbled.

"Come on now, people" Jack called. "The sooner we go and check this place out, the sooner we get to go home."

Daniel was hunched over the DHD, muttering quietly to himself.

"Jack, there's something written here on the base. I recognize the form, but it might take me a little while to figure out what it actually says."

"On the way home, Daniel" Jack answered.

"But, Jack" Daniel interrupted in an exasperated tone "It could be important. I've never seen writing like this before on the DHD. It could have significant archaeological information about this place or about the gate."

"I said, before we gate out, Daniel. You'll get your chance. Let's just wind up this recon, see if we can find some new friends, before this weather gets really bad and turns us all into icicles." 

" **NOW, DANIEL** " Jack cautioned, as he saw the archaeologist's mouth open in a further retort.

They moved out, Jack on point, Carter in the middle with a still complaining Daniel and the dependable Teal'c watching their backs. 

****

Part 2

Jack hunched his shoulders into the strong wind that threatened to pull him off his feet. They had only gone five miles or so from the gate, when the skies had suddenly blackened and a deluge of driving rain, fast turning to hail, had hit them.

O'Neill motioned for the rest of the team to take cover under a canopy of trees.

Daniel gave up trying to wipe his glasses and put them in his pocket, squinting shortsightedly over Sam's shoulder at her readout.

"Looks like this weather is coming in real fast, sir, and it appears to be setting in for sometime." Sam said.

Jack nodded absently and brushed the snowflakes from his hair.

'More snow?'

He'd never felt the same about snow since he and Carter had been flung through the second stargate back on Earth -

'Don't go there, Jack'

He noticed Carter shiver a little and slapped her heartily on the back.

"Look on the bright side, Major."

"Bright side, sir" Carter raised an eyebrow at him.

"This time we've got Daniel and Teal'c for company" he grinned.

Daniel hugged his arms about his lean body.

"Hate the snow" he muttered.

"Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c broke in. "I suggest we continue to head toward the village"

"Yeah, you're right" Jack agreed. "We've got survival packs, but I don't relish the idea of camping out in this. Let's see if the nice folks can put us up for the night."

As the others moved off, Daniel hunkered down beside his pack, he knew he'd put extra tissues in there, somewhere.

'Should have thrown in windscreen wipers' he thought.' Ah, there they are, hidden under the candy bars.'

"Daniel, let's go" Jack called.

Daniel motioned an okay with his hand and pulled the Kleenex from his bag. Jack sighed dismissively and jogged to catch up with Sam and Teal'c.

"Fine, Daniel, but don't come running to me if some big, nasty thing with sharp claws and teeth comes after you."

The snow continued to fall, but the harsh wind had abated, leaving an eerie calm pervading. A snap of twig, a murmur of voices. Teal'c froze, a finger to his lips. Jack and Sam nodded and Jack signaled for them to move into the cover of the trees. Jack carefully parted the foliage.

"Shit! Snakeheads! Why did they have to pick this neck of the galaxy for their skiing trip?'

'Oh God, no'

Into the clearing where the serpent guards stood, trotted Daniel, head down, glasses off, still fumbling with his pack.

**  
**

Part 3

The only thing saving Daniel from instant death was the element of surprise on both sides. Daniel skidded to a halt and gaped unbelievingly, his hand going automatically for his sidearm.

As the serpent guards rapidly recovered their composure, several things happened at once. Teal'c armed his staff weapon and took out the guard nearest to him, Jack threw himself through the gap in the trees and rolled, his gun already up and aiming, yelling at 

Daniel to get down. Daniel moved with startling alacrity, throwing himself sideways. As Jack triggered his weapon, he realized in a heartbeat that he was already too late, a lifetime too late. The guard's weapon discharged a split second before Jack's bullet took him in the chest.

Daniel's quick reactions were borne as much of relief as they were of fear. Relief that the cavalry had arrived once again to rescue him and relief that he wouldn't have to be the one doing the shooting. As he flung himself sideways, he felt an enormous thump in his thigh, like a blow from a giant hand. He hit the ground hard, carried on by the momentum of the blast, the breath knocked from him.

By the time the others had recovered their senses, Daniel was struggling to sit up, blood oozing through his fingers from the gash in his leg. O'Neill rushed to his side.

"Dammit, Daniel!" he shouted, adrenaline and fear for his friend making his voice harsh. Daniel flinched involuntarily at the angry tone.

"Jack, sorry, not quick enough" he whispered.

Jack knelt and placed one hand firmly over the gaping wound, resting the other gently on his teammate's shoulder.

"It's okay, Daniel. Easy does it."

The pain and shock combined now to send Daniel over the edge. The world tipped sideways, Daniel's eyes rolled up and he collapsed soundlessly into Jack's arms.

****

Part 4

"Teal'c, give me a hand here" Jack said. "Wrap one of those sleeping bags around him."

Carter felt for Daniel's carotid pulse.

"It's fairly strong, sir, but rapid. He's losing a lot of blood."

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving Daniel's pallid features.

"Damn, this is my fault" he shouted. "I should never have walked off and left him on his own." 

He slammed his fist into the ground, then took a long, deep breath. Berating his stupidity now was not going to get them out of here, plenty of time for that when they got Daniel back home.

"Get a pressure bandage on that wound, Carter. Teal'c, you and I'll scout around, see if there are any more of these goons about."

Carter nodded and pulled a first aid kit from her backpack. Jack headed right and motioned for Teal'c to go left. Jack moved slowly, alert for the indication of any more guards. He found nothing and could only wonder what the two they had encountered were doing out here on their own.

'The Goa'uld usually hunted in packs' he thought grimly.

By the time he met up with Teal'c and they headed back to Carter and Daniel, dusk was casting deep shadows across the snow and the temperature had dipped alarmingly.

 

"How's he doing, Carter?" Jack asked, looking down at Daniel's pale face

He was startled when Jackson himself answered quietly.

"I'm okay, Jack, really"

Jack hunched down beside the young man. The pressure bandage appeared to have slowed the bleeding considerably.

"Hey, Daniel, take it easy, we'll have you out of here in no time."

Daniel's deep blue eyes looked at him earnestly, then looked quickly away.

He gave a shallow, shuddering breath and shivered lightly.

"What is it, Daniel? Pain, cold?"

"Sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry" Daniel said quietly.

"This is all my fault. I'm so stupid, so stupid."

He struggled again to sit up, suppressing a groan as the movement jarred his injured leg. Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to gently push him back down.

"Calm down, Daniel. You're going to have that wound bleeding again."

"I don't care" Daniel said, his voice breaking. "I'm such an idiot."

"Daniel" Jack spoke firmly. "This is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have left you on your own out there."

Daniel flashed him a disgusted look.

"Yeah, Jack! Stupid geek scientist needs a babysitter. Shouldn't be on the team at all. Could have gotten you all killed…"

Daniel's voice was spiraling now into near hysteria and he shivered uncontrollably, his teeth chattering staccato as he forced out the words.

"Daniel, enough. We'll talk about it later."

Jack could see the archaeologist was slipping into shock again.

"Teal'c, we have to get back to the gate."

Teal'c squatted down beside the two men.

"It grows dark quickly, Colonel O'Neill. I do not believe we should attempt the walk back tonight." 

He looked meaningfully at Daniel. Jack caught the gaze, nodded imperceptibly.

"I saw a small hut when we were searching for more guards. It appeared deserted."

"That'll do it then" Jack smiled, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. He put his hand out to Daniel to assist the injured man with sitting up.

"I'm not up to a five mile hike in the dark myself."

Daniel took the proffered hand but studiously avoided Jack's eyes. Jack sighed and got to his feet. He had to find a way to stop the kid assuming guilt for everything that occurred.

"Okay, kids. Teal'c, how about you take point, you know where this hut is. Carter, watch our backs. I'll give Daniel a hand."

"I'm fine. I can manage" Daniel blurted out, already pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. He closed his eyes as darkness threatened to encroach upon his vision and swayed a little. He felt Jack's arm on his elbow, steadying him.

They moved out, keeping to the cover of the trees, Daniel limping heavily, his breath coming in short, pain filled gasps.

****

Part 5

Jack sighed with relief as the abandoned hut came into view. He stole a glance at the man walking resolutely beside him. Daniel was out on his feet, his entire body screamed exhaustion, yet he plodded on, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Twice now, he had stumbled and would have fallen if Jack and Sam hadn't been there to catch him. He steadfastly refused any help beyond Jack's steadying grip on his arm.

The hut was old, damp and dusty, but it offered shelter from the elements and there was a rough stone ringed circle in the middle of the room, which looked as if it had once been used as a fireplace. 

Jack ushered Daniel through the broken down door after instructing Teal'c and Carter to try to find some dry kindling. As he stood, surveying the room, he barely heard the whisper.

"Ja'k"

He spun around just as Daniel's exhausted body folded in on itself, and caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. He quickly removed a sleeping bag from its pack and covered Daniel with it. The unconscious man was racked by tremors and moaned softly as they jarred his injured leg. Jack felt for a pulse, it was rapid and weak. He turned his attention to the leg wound and cursed.

"Oh, Jesus"

At sometime, during the walk, probably when he had almost fallen, Daniel had reopened the wound. The pressure bandage was a red, sodden mess.

"Gotta get you out of here, buddy" he whispered.

He pulled another pad from the first aid kit and pushed it hard against the leg, wincing as Daniel cried out and tried to twist away from him.

"Colonel" he turned at the sound of Carter's voice.

"It's about time, Major. We've got to get him warmed up."

He stopped abruptly as he saw Sam, then Teal'c pushed roughly into the room, followed by several large men armed with clubs, roughly hewn knives and axes. Jack raised his hands slowly, but remained kneeling at Daniel's side.

"See you found some new friends, Major. What's going on?"

Carter shrugged.

"They took us by surprise, sir"

The men were large, broadshouldered and dressed in leather pants and jackets trimmed with fur. They appeared to be Native Americans, much like the Coast Salish they had encountered previously, but, Jack decided, not nearly as friendly as Tonane and his tribe had been. Jack decided to take a leaf from Daniel's book. He smiled broadly, hands still held up, palms outward.

"Hi there. How you doing?"

He was rewarded with a brutal backhander to his face, that sent him hard to the ground. Through the stars crowding his vision, he saw Teal'c tense himself and move forward.

"No, Teal'c. I'm okay"

He held his arm out, warning him to stay put. He felt the split in his lip and slowly got back up to his knees. The man had now turned to Daniel, ripping the sleeping bag from the shivering body. He ran his eyes over Daniel and prodded at his bleeding wound with his club. Daniel cried out in agony and Jack clenched his hands into fists.

'If the bastard hurt him…'

The man straightened up and looked again at Jack.

"You are the Chief of your tribe?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that" Jack answered.

"You have come to steal the Masters' gold."

It was a statement and Jack shook his head vehemently.

"No, really. We're explorers from Earth - Tau'ri. We come in peace and we'll go in peace." Jack said.

As he spoke, he edged closer to Daniel. He had seen Daniel return to painful consciousness when the Indian leader had poked at his leg, looking confused and anxious.

"It is forbidden to come through the Chappa-ai. Only the Masters may do so"

"You see, we didn't know that" Carter spoke up, trying to divert the tribesman's attention from O'Neill.

The Indians whirled to look at her, obviously shocked to hear a woman's voice and Jack took the opportunity to move swiftly to Daniel's side, one finger on his lips, his other hand reaching to rest on the younger man's forehead. He frowned at the icy cold he felt there, Daniel's features were pale and damp with sweat, despite the chill of his skin.

"Only the Masters may receive the gold from our mines. No one else may do so" another Indian spoke up.

Carter spoke again.

"We're sorry, okay? We meant no harm. If you'll just take us back to the gate - the Chappa-ai, we'll leave and not return."

"How was this one injured?" the leader asked, gesturing at Daniel.

"It was an accident" Jack replied quickly.

"We found the bodies of the Masters' servants." the man shouted.

"We will not go easily on you if you deceive us"

He turned suddenly to Teal'c.

"This one bears the mark of the Masters'. Are you Me`tis also?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack. As Jack opened his mouth to answer, Daniel spoke softly.

"M - Me`tis? It's French, it means half-breed. Comes from the French Indians - Canada. Some tribes took captives from other tribes, used them as slaves."

He licked dry lips and closed his eyes, exhausted by the effort.

"We serve no masters" Teal'c explained.

"We are free people, peaceful explorers"

"You speak lies" one of the men spat.

"Kill them now"

Others called their agreement.

"Now, wait just a minute here" Jack shouted.

"We've stolen nothing, we want nothing. We're explorers, nothing more. Just point us in the right direction and we'll be out of your hair."

The leader thought for a moment.

"It is true we found no gold in your possession, but there is still the matter of the dead servants."

He clapped his hands seeming to come to a decision.

"Bind them. You, Saskat and Riel will remain here to guard them. We must seek the guidance of the Masters."

Before the team could react, they were seized by the men, their hands tightly bound behind their backs and thrown to the ground. O'Neill struggled to get to his feet as he saw one man roughly drag Daniel to his knees, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Leave him" the elder said.

"He is too weak to attempt escape."

The Indian viciously hit Daniel across the side of his head with the handle of his axe. Daniel dropped like a stone, blood from the gash pooling in his hair, turning it dark red. Before any of them could react, the men turned and left, leaving their two guards sitting and watching.

****

Part 6

Jack tested his bonds for the fiftieth time in the past two hours and slumped back against the wall of the hut. Their guards had argued briefly a short time before and one had left to hunt for food. The other sat near the fire, drinking from a leather flask, and grinning lecherously at Carter. Jack looked over to check on Daniel once again and realized with a start that the man was awake, deep blue eyes staring unwaveringly from an exhausted and bloody face. Daniel slowly reached one hand past his head and clutched at something. Jack realized with a lurch, what he was trying to do. Daniel's hand closed over a rock from the fire and he crawled inch by agonizing inch to position himself behind the guard. Jack's mouth went dry as he noticed Daniel biting down on bloody lips to stifle the moans of pain his actions were causing.

O'Neill tore his eyes away from the awful tableau in front of him and cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey you. Any chance of a drink of that stuff?"

The guard snorted derisively and waved Jack's comment away. At the same moment, Daniel made a monumental effort to kneel up, swinging the rock down toward the Indian's head. The man sensed the movement behind him and spun, too late. Daniel continued the forward momentum and screaming with the agony it gave, brought the rock crashing down onto the man's temple. The guard dropped to the ground and Daniel collapsed in a heap beside him.

Jack released the breath he'd been holding and called to him, praying he hadn't lost consciousness again.

"Daniel, buddy, can you hear me?"

Daniel groaned.

"Way to go, Danny. We're nearly done here. Stay with us."

Teal'c shuffled over to the unconscious guard and pulled the knife from his belt. Sitting back to back with O'Neill, he managed to saw through the ropes. Then Jack set to work on Teal'c and Carter's bonds. As soon as they were free, he rushed to Daniel's side. Amazingly, the young man was still conscious, although it was obvious his energy was totally spent.

"Hey there, big guy" Jack said gently.

"Gotta hand it to you, Daniel. You amaze me every day."

He squeezed Daniel's cold hand, taking heart in feeling an answering, weak pressure.

"Sir, we have to move quickly, before the others come back." Sam said.

Jack nodded and turned to Teal'c.

"Sorry to do this to you, Teal'c, but you're going to have to carry Daniel" he said.

Teal'c bowed his head.

"It will be an honor to assist one so brave as Daniel Jackson" he replied.

Daniel protested weakly.

"No, Jack, I can try…"

Jack turned to him.

"Sorry, Daniel, not this time. We have got to hustle"

Daniel nodded, his eyes closing already in exhaustion. Teal'c lifted him gently, Carter quickly wrapping a sleeping bag around him.

****

Part 7

Jack paused for a moment, resting his hands on his knees. He could see the Stargate just in front of him. He waited impatiently for the others to catch up. Sam was breathing heavily as she led Teal'c up the slope. Teal'c as always, had barely raised a sweat. Daniel had lost consciousness almost immediately upon leaving the warmth of the hut. He hung limply now in Teal'c's arms, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

"Dial us home, major and make it fast" Jack said.

He could hear faint sounds of shouting behind them. As the gate roared into life, Jack shepherded the others through before stepping into the liquid vortex himself. He heard Carter shouting for a medic as he hit the ramp on the other side. He got to Daniel as Teal'c was gently laying his inert body on a gurney. Doctor Frazier was already there, issuing orders and pressing her hand to his still bleeding thigh. Jack turned to face a questioning look from General Hammond.

"Colonel, what the hell happened?"

Jack wearily rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Long story, General. But if it wasn't for Daniel, we probably wouldn't be here."

"Right, Colonel. Get cleaned up and checked out. The debriefing can wait until we have news on Doctor Jackson's condition."

"Thankyou, sir" 

Jack saluted and ran to catch up with the others.

****

Part 8

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, sir" Carter said.

"God, it's been four hours, surely they have some news by now." Jack said.

As he spoke, the door opened and Janet Frazier emerged, still in her scrubs.

"You can relax, people. He's going to be fine given time and a lot of care and rest." She said.

"The wound in his leg was nasty, it transversed the muscle and actually grazed the femur. It took a lot of stitches, but with some physio it will be okay. We're transfusing him now, we've started him on antibiotics to guard against infection and we've got him on a morphine pump for the pain, so don't expect him to be too lucid"

She looked at Jack.

"Your chair's waiting. He's been calling for you."

Jack walked slowly into the room, his eyes taking in Daniel's ashen face, the gash on his cheek, now stitched, but still stark in comparison. His leg was suspended in a splint, a huge bandage concealing the terrible damage done.

O'Neill lowered himself into the chair and began the long wait.

"Jack"

The voice was breathless, almost a sigh, but Jack shot forward at the sound. He reached for Daniel's hand.

"I'm here, Daniel"

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, everyone's fine."

"Sorry, Jack, all my fault" Daniel said.

"Will you quit that, Daniel" Jack said, exasperated.

"It wasn't your fault. It's not always your fault. Sometimes shit just happens."

There was a long silence and Jack was sure Daniel had gone to sleep.

"Jack!"

"It's okay. I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"I figured out the writing - on the DHD"

Daniel's voice was fading fast, but he still gripped Jack's hand tightly.

"Yeah, Daniel, what did it say?"

"It was kind of a take on 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here'. Kind of late when you're already there, huh?" Daniel whispered.

"Ya think?" Jack said.

"Daniel"

"Yeah, Jack"

"This team is not a team without you, you know that, don't you?" he asked.

He had to bend close to hear the reply.

"Thanks, Jack."

FINITO

Liked it? Hated it? So tell me.

  


* * *

>   
> © January 24, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### : This is my third attempt at a fanfic, which is being written in tandem with a fourth. Had two ideas at once and was worried I'd forget one if I didn't start them both. So, this could prove interesting or downright silly or take a very long time, or perhaps all of the above. I appreciate all feedback, but especially the constructive kind. Thankyou to all who gave me such positive feedback on my first two attempts. Kind of keeps you working at it. This one's for Jill from Florida. Here's to new friends. 

* * *

  



End file.
